Pyrrhic victory
by finmagik
Summary: This is a dark, dark little POV. What happens when Akane confornts Gosunkugi? Read and find out R/R C+C. This fic also has two alnerates endings... one writtten by me and one writte by my fellow Fanfic writer O'Donghue
1. Default Chapter

P.html Pyrrhic victory.__

_"I burn, burn like a wicker cabinet chalk white and oh so pale."-Evesix._

  


It was funny in a sick way, Doctor. All that time spent practicing magic and how it almost always failed. It was one of the two   
important things in my life one was Akane Tendo and the other was magic. Spells never seemed to work and Akane, hardly   
noticed me. 

Until that day..... I don't want to think about it. I closed my eyes. That horrible, wonderful day. Finally had the power... but   
the cost of it.... and the look on their faces. I wasn't a geek anymore to them I was a disgusting monster. 

I shut down after that, it was good when they decided to put me away. In this lovely institution. How was tonight a beautiful evening? I wish I could know the weather, because I'm trapped inside, insiede this cell. The scientists probing and   
poking wondering if I could do it again. If they could harness the power some how. 

Akane's face that day.... her face.... I'd do anything.. to back in time...... to stop it. I'd be happy if thing had just 

continued as they were, me living out my existence in her shadows, I was unhappy still its better then what 

happened that day. 

I don't want to remember.... its only to help the scientist. You and I both know Doctor they'll never let me out of here even if this   
therapy session does help me recover. Look around you, all the security, they consider me to dangerous to let loose on   
the streets. Me, imagine that! If they knew the things that went on in Nerima. They'd lock up half the population of the   
district. And don't ask me again about that day. 

Please don't ask me. I'm sick of the tests I don't like being a lab rat and you already know what happened from you're files.. 

PLEASE DON'T ASK ME AGAIN! 

Oh look I set the little machines beeping faster heh heh heh.... how amusing. Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you Doctor? Don't   
worry as you can plainly see I'm strapped down, nice and snug. 

Hmmmm 

Akane...............Tendo...............I wanted to visit... there.... but I can't...... I can't.......My beautiful, strong, Akane...... how I   
love you.....I'll always love you.... 

Then here is the deal, Doctor you do a favour for me and I'll tell you. No matter what happens. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

My latest scheme had to work, a few fixed photographs. Saotome would of course react the way he always did, being   
defensive and name calling. Then she'd leave him for good and I'd meet her and comfort her, then Akane would me mine! My   
sweet Akane. It was morning in school, the day before last I had let the photos slip out to a place were she could find them. I   
was in one of those rare golden moods, and so nervous with anticipation. For good measure I also did a little a voodoo. We   
were in the school it was morning. 

I never saw her coming through the crowd, my back was turned. I was focusing on the voodoo doll. There was a tap on my   
back. There was Akane standing before me. An angry statement on her face. 

"H-h-hello Akane...." I stammered out. 

"YOU CREEP," She yelled, she threw the photographs, in flurry they fell to my feet. "DID YOU HONESTLY THINK   
YOU'D GET AWAY WITH THIS??!!!" 

"I-I-I..." I was trying to put the words together but was so amazed Akane was speaking to me, I couldn't. A crowd was   
gathered around now. 

"YOU PUT ME THROUGH HELL FOR THREE HOURS, YOU PUT MY FAMILY THROUGH HELL!" She paused.   
"Thank god, for Nabiki she was able to tell that the photos had been tampered with." 

"Ummmm I..." I had never seen such rage, so up close and personal. I was cowering and listening, I saw the crowd Hiroshi   
and Daisuke were smirking, the girls were whispering, Ranma had a look of anger on his face and Kuno stared at me with a   
hard glance. I tried to approach her, but she punched me in the stomach, I crumpled before her feet. 

"I never would believe you would sink so LOW. Others maybe, but not you. You've always been such a polite, 

kind, person. How could you," I looked up at her face, she was still angry, but she looked so angelic." And why the HELL   
did you want to hurt me?" 

"A-A-akane... I love you. I wanted us to be together......" I had finally admitted to her. 

"LOVE?!! That was SELFFISH, DUMB and HURTFUL!" 

"Don't you... love me?" I hoped, I could hear the whispers and gasps. I looked up at her face she 

blushed a bit caught off guard, then she scowled deeper. 

"HIKARU GOSUNKUGI,," She paused, she knew my name... my first name. "I NEVER LOVED YOU! I NEVER EVEN   
LIKED YOU IN THAT WAY! I JUST TOOK PITY ON YOU!" I began crying then. I knew she was telling the truth." I   
THOUGHT you were a nice a guy DESPTIE the strangeness, but NICE.... Somehow you misunderstood, I'm sorry." 

I couldn't compose myself. I couldn't think what to say. Everyone was whispering... and she was above me... the words were   
like bullets.. "Akane... I love you...." I gasped out. She was walking away. 

"I'M SORRY I EVER SAID HELLO TO YOU!" She yelled over her shoulder. 

"Akane....akane....." I called weakly, I crawled after her. Calling her name, to stunted to say anything 

else. I felt something, tingling in my head. I found my strength and rose to my feet. 

"Akane.... Akane...." I called her name she didn't turn around. The tingling seemed to spread growing more intense.   
Everytime I said her name it grew louder. Then suddenly, I wasn't sad. I was angry. The tingling now felt like a pressure   
building up. HOW DARE SHE! GO INTO THE ARMS OF SATOME! SAOTOME WHO, DEGRADED HER! She   
would rather have him, THEN ME! I loved her! I Love her! And she'd rather have someone like THAT! 

Now, I could feel something like a bolt of electricity in my mind, infusing every cell. "AKANE!" I shouted in a voice that   
sounded far to strong to be my own. 

There was this explosion inside. I saw a white ripple of energy, expanding from my body outwards. Everyone 

saw it As it hit the crowd of students. They fell to their knees, clutching their heads and waling in pain. 

Akane didn't turn around she didn't see it, didn't hear it. She was almost to doors of Furinkan Highschool. She turned around,   
the ripple hit her. Her eyes went wide, her mouth opened. Blood poured from her mouth, her ears. Her body convulsed. Her   
face became blank fixed in horror and she fell to the ground. Motionless. 

The minutes after that passed so quickly I didn't know what happened. My mind is blank. Next I was walking through the   
crowd around Akane, they parted for me, backing away in strange fear and shock. I got to the center. Akane lay on the   
ground in a pool of blood. Kuno was sobbing, by her side and Ranma was almost on top of her. He has shaking her   
desperately. "Come on, Akane wake up! Wake up Akane!" He said. "Come on, you dumb macho chick snap out of it! This   
isn't the time for this. Akane, wake up! WAKE UP! We'll get you to Doctor Tofu... and he'll fix you up... and we'll go home   
and Kasumi will make us some tea.... everything will be fine... WAKE UP AKANE! I promise I'll never complain about your   
cooking again, If you just snap out of it!" He shook her limp body, several times, her eyes never fluttered, she limp as a rag   
doll. Daisuke touched his shoulder and whispered 

in his ear. Ranma shoved him away. I saw a tear in Ranma's eye. "Ak-ane.... I...love you..." His voice was soft now. 

Ranma looked up me. I expected he would be angry, but instead he just looked at me, with wide astonished eyes. Like the   
others. I stared at the gallery of faces, all eyes on me. I had finally impressed them, me the weakling, the nerd, had shown so   
much power. Power that couldn't be taught by a dojo. Now I could do magic. I saw Ranma's tear stained face, I had beaten   
him, The ferocious Ranma Saotome. I had finally brought him to his knees and made him as weaker then I was. I began to   
laugh, despite the horror all around I felt so powerful, so great. Then I looked down at Akane's body. But it was to late to stop   
laughing, the horror, the disgust, the joy and madness seemed to blend all around. My knees became weak, they couldn't   
support my weight, I couldn't support my weight. I fell, toppling beside Akane. I was still laughing. I love her so much.......   
The crowd was motionless, they just watched stunned. 

I ran a finger over her cheek, cold as clay. I was still giggling, softly I saw Akane's face, it was so passive, all her fire and   
passion were gone. This was just her shell I had done this. My laugher turned to crying. I was so weak now.. was I near   
death's door? 

Softly, gently I pressed my lips to hers. Then everything went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Ending one

Pending1.html ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

There you have it Doctor. As you know, the records show Akane Tendo died of a massive brain haemorrhage. The   
government probably has done a good job covering it up, I don't know how though, with so many witnesses. Now, I gave   
you the story, don't ask me again. I showed them..... even the government... how powerful I am. But at the cost of Akane's   
life. 

Funny those machine stopped bleeping.... Oh, what their not working? How? They exploded. I must have done that, an   
accident. So sorry, please tell the white labcoats, they I didn't mean to ruin their precious experiments... heh... heh.... heh 

Now about the favour, here it is. Please put a some flowers on Akane's grave. Nice ones, the best money can buy. Don't   
worry you can write it off as a government expense. Also drop by the Tendo dojo see how their doing and don't tell them   
about this. They don't hate me there and besides, they would never believe you. 

I haven't talked or moved since that day ten years ago. To all appearances I'm a catatonic. You think I'm talking to you but I   
haven't said a word. 

~Fin/Owari~ 


	3. Ending two

Pending2.html ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The couple looked at the sleeping form in the bed, just one of twenty in the rows of beds in the ward. The man held his wife   
from behind as they looked at the slumbering body, so pale, so frail, under the sheet. 

The foot steps of the doctor in the ward brought there attention up. 

"Still no change Doctor?" the woman ask, her hands holding her husbands around her, over the bulge of her pregnancy. She   
held herself against the uncomfortable echo of her voice in the deathly quiet of the hall. 

The doctor looked into the sad, empty eyes of the woman for a moment. "No Mrs Saotome, I'm sorry. It's been a year to the   
day since... what happened. I'm afraid there is little hope for him now. It's still possible he'll come out of the coma, but it isn't   
likely." 

Ranma Saotome held his wife tighter and kissed the top of her head. A year of telling her it wasn't her fault had stolen his   
will to fight, just as a year ago when the boy in the bed collapsed before Akane's angry rejection and never woke up. 

The pigtailed martial artist relaxed his grip as Akane Saotome turned in her husbands embrace to cry against his shoulder,   
like she had done every time they visited his wasting shell. He had died before her anger, and the son of a bitch had stolen   
her fire and passion when he went. 

~Fin/Owari~ 


End file.
